diabolik lovers-changing hearts
by candylove13
Summary: as time goes things change and so do the people but as for the Sakamaki's time stand still and thing never change but what if one women can change all that. can she bring life into these sad vampires or would she be another face to the wind. {rating may change as the story goes.}


hey this is my first ever post here and I'm not sure if the diabolic lover series was something I should have started with but it seem it was the only one I actually had the urge to start with so with all do respect to armature writers I'm am fully aware I am not the best and remember this sight is for all those who like to express themselves to ever writing style the others may have so I prefer not to see your mean comments because I'm just going to ignore them. so just giving you a heads up so with further ado lets get on with the story. before I forget, I do not own the diabolic lovers nor do I own the star characters of the series. will say this that I'm sorry for the title I couldn't come up with a title on the spot so I may change the title afterwards until I think up one.

* * *

chapter 1 - the moving

It was a long and exhausting week but Màya had finally manage to finishing packing her things. It was sad though she had to leave to little town of Lincoln Washington, but it hand to be done. The charade was wearing thin and she had a strong suspicion that 'They' had found her, so she had no choice, but to leave. In the next sixty one hours she be heading to japan to start a new life as Màya shukai with a new job and cute little farm house in country nearby.

One could only wonder has to how Màya manage to hide for so long, but the bigger question maybe is that, why she still doing this? It would be the cause of Màya's name and blood that got her involve in this, but when your family is the only one to carry 'the blood', the potential fear is understandable to some degree. Long before recorded history Màya's family and two other families were blessed and was bestow a gift from the gods themselves. This gift, the blood and souls of the dragons; according to history the gods had bestowed this gift to three families; that one person from each family will be blessed with this gift, to reshape and charge to world. As to why the families were given such amazing gift is unknown to this very day, but legend said to those who were blessed had abilities like anything you can imagine from agility to strength to wisdom and to some even magic. (aka. such magic was never seen since the rule of king Arthur.) those who were blessed become kings, queen, rulers, generals, counselors, leaders and more.

The power of the blood of dragons was almost limitless, but unfortunately there where some of those who wanted to seek the power for their own. It would be a lie if, the families was not bothered and or harassed to be in a pointless endeavor to politics, war, and marriage and there were those who would take great pleasure to see the families downfall. Some were so envious that they sold there soul to the evil identities of the world to become what the world calls them demon of the knight,or more likely vampires.

Predators of the night and slayers of man kind these creature need human blood to sustain their own life and the worse of them all, they look and act like any other human being in the world making them the ultimate hunters of them all. ( talk about lion in a group of lambs right.)

the feud between the vampires and the bloods went as long as the families could remember and the battle for dominance is even longer than most can remember. Unfortunately this is where the crime Night of tears massacre occurred (yes I am aware that is a elder scrolls reference but I just couldn't come up with a better name than that so bare with me that I using it okay.) the attack was unexpected and unprovoked no one knew why the vampires decided to attack but it did not matter. They were merciless and eventually they managed to succeed their goals by whipping out the entire families only holding the ones that held the dragons blood their successors alive.

What the vampire did not realize was the wielder of the blood is indecisive between both man and women, you see when this gift was given it was reserved only to the women of the family. Explaining further if the blood was found in the male the chance of the blood found in his children were slim to non as to female without the blood would have a good chance, but if the blood was found in the female the greater the chances are. Problem was there wasn't a female blood wielder for the last five hundred years since lady Clarissa's time.

So in the end the vampires who sought to use the blood to rule the world had only burn up in flames, but that didn't mean they have use for it so slaying the last known survivors the vampire that drank their blood became Master vampires of their race. The same vampires in this modern age are owning international businesses and owners of a multimillion dollar companies and more. But guessing it's not all bad it was not like the vampires were over lapping the world population of humans anytime soon. Matter if fact there are fewer vampires today than there were back then. Reason is that there are human that are aware of vampires existence of this world and some making their soul mission to eradicate them hence forth why the vampires of today put in great effort to never reveal themselves but only do so when it comes to their preys.

But seeing how maya is here means they didn't really annihilate her families legacy or that they didn't know she still exist. As she was told one of her ancestors predicted something like this was bond to happen and so her ancestor Lady Serena had a secret child only known to the elder members of the family she had given birth to a baby girl and swore to the father a handsome stable boy to take the child and rise her as best he could away from family. It was only on the same year of the child was birth that the massacre occurred. So over centuries in secrecy that the family bloodline still lived and each child born of the bloodline at the rip age of eight years are told of the history and story of their lineage and swear to their ancestors they are to never reveal their existence for who knows if their old enemies would finish of what they started.

By amazing amount of luck or cursed Màya was blessed with this gift. The legend behind the blood was no mean exacerbated, màya had done just about everything you can imagine by start with her physical attributes she became leader gymnastics club, black belt of mix material arts, judo, tai jetstu, as well as her academics tributes by being in debates club, chess, robotics, auto mechanics, literature and the fine arts. she manage succeeded and excel so many things she often wonder if there are any challenge in them at all. It was no suprise that she would soon graduate early at the age of fourteen but she was still too young to go to college so decided to work in her aunt cafe for until she was mature enough to go. Years later she graduate college with her bachelors degree in business and open up a shop at the age of twenty one.

Màya had a decease that had always manage attract the wrong kind of trouble, on several terrifying instantiates she manage to date three different vampires, fortunately these vampires were low ranking so when disposing them was no problem, no one would care if they went missing not even their own kind wouldn't even bother by it, unfortunately the meant she had to move again.

When she was young she constantly moving with her aunt to one place to another had taken its toll on her she could never feel like she was home even if knowing the fact she owned several different houses during the last four years. Now at the age of twenty three yet again she moved hopefully she can stay at place for more than several month before something happens. Hoping and prey is all you can do when you live a life like this.


End file.
